


A pure heart.

by sakuracute14



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fanfiction, Forbidden Love, Modern Era, Mystery, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26812858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuracute14/pseuds/sakuracute14
Summary: No memory, no family, and no way of knowing where she came from. The staff told her over and over again that gaining another family would help her more than waiting. Mao, a kind-hearted girl was a little too naive for the world right now. Even now, when she was eighteen in a couple of days left her alone in the world. If no one wanted her to start with... Why start now?He was a mob boss, but he had a sister and a sweet one at that. She chooses to dismiss the bad side and got to know the good. She was like that, hoping for the good. But everyone has to accept every side of there partner. What secrets lay with them both?
Relationships: Aidou Hanabusa/Cross Yuuki, Kain Akatsuki/Kiryuu Zero, Kuran Kaname/Original Female Character(s), Seiren (Vampire Knight)/Original Female Character(s), Shiki Senri/Tooya Rima, Souen Ruka/Takamiya Kaito
Kudos: 6





	1. Cross Orphanage.

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not turn this into an actual story when this is done. Feedback would be nice, first time trying to do something so short.

_I **am** the spiritual being of divine intelligence.  
Divine love, Divine power.  
I **am** one with my higher soul.  
I **am** that I **am**.  
I am one with the divine **spark** within me.  
I am a child of **god.**  
I am connected with **god.**  
I am **one** with god.  
I am **one** with all._   
  
**THIS IS NOT ABOUT GOD, BUT IT HAS RELATION TO WHAT THE CHARACTER IS. IF THIS BOTHERS YOU DO NOT READ, BUT DON'T COME HERE WHILE THINKING I BELIEVE IN GOD OR ANYTHING. I BELIEVE SOMETHING IS THERE, OR WANT TO, THAT IS ALL.**

* * *

An everlasting time to be free and only feel joy, every child felt it one moment in their life and some couldn’t begin to remember when that happened. [_**Cross academy**_](https://i.quotev.com/tjcjg3gipsia.jpg) looked like a rich man’s home at best. Everyone knew that. However, it took well to each need of the children that had yet to find a warm family capable of loving them like they were supposed to from the start. Not just that, every now and then the senior children would help with the nursery and any chores the school allowed for them.

The mansion stood high, freshly painted every year in white and a deep grey, window cleaners are each paid more than usual just to get every dirt from the window off. The children took there turn with garden chores for the front courtyard and the back playground. A tall gate painted in black prevented them from leaving without notifying the man in charge, no one seemed to do it either.

Someone could wonder, what brought this young man to make a perfect place for these children when no one else dared or cared to? He wasn’t inclined to tell anyone, and someone was stopping them from trying more than once.

* * *

[Theme song of story.](//www.youtube.com/embed/AayHUbAFb1Y)


	2. Chi no ōji.

[ **Chi no ōji.** ](https://i.quotev.com/4k7amfra4fcq.jpg)

A title more than a nickname, some might assume that _‘prince’_ was a tad much to have someone named prince was going a bit too far. Until you see him in person. He was the most mysterious male in all of Japan and yet refused to let anyone come close enough to find out why. 

**Kaname Yuu Yukimura.** A Mafia boss and businessman who tore the world down for a mere murder. It was his family, his last family that was forever gone. He knew that - Everyone knew that and yet the police couldn’t do a thing for them. He also knew that.

Unlike other mafia bosses who are cruel enough to take everything with there lackey’s he much preferred punishing them himself.

 **Blood Prince.** A fitting name for someone so beautiful and cruel. Yet he wasn’t too horrible to push away a loved one like his little sister, _ **Yuki.**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think I have a gift for this? thoughts on this yet?


	3. Kaname Yuu Yukimura.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to warn everyone, describing bodies has never been a skill. Is it cringe-worthy or what? And yes, I will be bringing nonsense to each note because it seems... Bland if I don't.

Within a [mansion ](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/118008452725705260/)lived a dangerous group of mafia members and the well-known family of the [Yukimura.](https://i.quotev.com/ztgu6up3y2ra.jpg) They all had a secret to hide, some more than others, but no one pried into each other's life. This was why the group was so well connected together through the death of the main family.

The mansion was one of the best in the street. Only the rich stayed there, like them. Naturally the rich were mostly made of underworld characters like them. The white paint with perfected roofs made the build stand out much more than the rest, with the many cars sitting out front and a large pool in the front.

Upstairs in the building was a double-doored [master bedroom](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/552605816780184305/), a lone male lazily laid on the couch with his arm over his face. The white shirt he had previously put on left open, revealing his chest, along with the illusion of him being rather thin came with his actual body, Kaname was in fact very Muscular. Even though he wore his suits to prevent anyone from seeing what he was hiding underneath. The strength was without a doubt there for them to see.

His chest rose slowly, even in the dimly lit room, his pale skin revealed the gentle sounds of him falling back to sleep once more. He was no bodybuilder, He much preferred to fight when it called for it. No more.

A sigh suddenly escaped the male and slowly he removed his arm and peered into the darkness where a clock sat on the wall. Then he closed his eyes slowly, his strong arms moving him up to stand. Starting to button the [white ](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/812618326505360779/)shirt up to the collar and fixing it in a mirror. The sleeves of his shirt fit too tight over his muscular arms, but not too much. If someone was close enough then they might notice. Tucking his shirt into pantsuit, before pull on a light brown vest and dark brown suit jacket. Kaname decided to wear a red tie for today, forgoing anything else for the meeting with the nursery teacher and his old friend.

Staring into the mirror was a man with dark brown hair that is grown up to his collar with his bangs falling into his face, red-brown eyes and his facial expression is calm and tranquil. Most would consider him rather emotionless, but it was mostly men who hated him to begin with. If he did smile then he had a small smile, not too noticeable for those around him. Kaname is one of the tallest vampires in the mansion. he also dresses formally most of the time.


	4. Yuki Maria Yukihimura.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to make Yuki a child because I don't think I like her too much as evil? I mean she's foolish, naive and other things but evil? Nah, I would rather take someone who actually evil or bring someone else in. So here she is!

A small [head](https://i.quotev.com/o7ecm6uiz2eq.jpg) peeked from the slightly open doors, her hazel eyes staring at the back of Kaname. Giggling quietly, she quietly moved through the open doors and silently went on her tippy toes. There was no way he would know she was here.

Kaname saw her moving through the mirror though. His lip twitched slightly but didn't last long before going back into a line. "Don't even think about it Yuki." He warned gently, turning around to face her after brushing down his front suit.

The small girl blinked owlishly, her lips sticking out in a pout when he found her. "..Aw, your no fun." She said as she crossed her arms over her chest. Her long brown hair falling in slight curls down her back, half of it tied at the top of her head to keep it away from her face. The same bangs falling down her face like her brother, the difference was her eyes and personality between them.

Yuki also wore a burgundy dress puffed out around her arms, knitted by the waist where the bottom of the dress flowed out in an old fashioned way of dressing. Some say the victorian style has yet to fall out in certain fashion designers. Kaname was one of the many who preferred tradition from that to kimonos.

"Don't pout. You can scare the members later on," He promised. Walking over to his sister his arm swooped her up in one smooth motion, cradling her sister on one arm.

His promise succeeded in making her smile, Yuki's giggling echoed through the room while they walked out of the room.


	5. The meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A slow process but almost there to see the main!

The [head](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/12947917657086521/) of the orphanage stared out the window, the sun beaming down on the children who were currently throwing water balloons at each other. He chuckled, today was the day he would say goodbye to one of his darling children. The young rich man smiled softly, by all accounts she was the saddest and most stubborn girl among the group - Refusing each offer for a home. Imagine that!

 _Such an odd child, she is._ He thought to himself, his blonde hair tickling the side of his face while his framed glasses made sure he wouldn't miss a thing. Keeping his long bangs in their place too, he was very proper and kept a neat hairstyle to the side. Deep hazel with a hint of gold eyes hidden behind the glass turned away. 

Like many men these days he wore a suit for work at home. A fresh white shirt with a deep blue tie held together with a grey-blue vest and black pants and shoes.

Now all he had to do is wait. Hopefully, she can manage to be on time this once.


	6. Mao Atsuko Ito.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here she is! Mao, for those that get into my stuff this is a new character base for me. Enjoy, and by the way I do role-plays with these girls - Naturally if a girl asked me we would pair up. I'm not into girls, but no sense on leaving you with nothing. I am fair, message me. Don't be shy~!

The young [woman](https://i.quotev.com/tgonizptcfbq.jpg) in question [hummed](//www.youtube.com/embed/K1l9zJd8ULA) softly to herself while fixing a white bow behind her head. Deep blue eyes with a hint of purple-eyed her appearance, while smiling. At least she wasn't in bed sleeping.

Her long strawberry blonde hair was tied into a braid down her back. Finished off with the bow, the cross uniform was a white tucked-in shirt. A green skirt with a corset attached, tied from the back with one of the girl's help, only a second ago. To finish it off, she had on long knee length boots, with no skin showing.


	7. Last day.

This was her last day here and part of her was sad to admit that. Sad blue eyes glistened in the mirror before blinking back the burn of her tears, refusing to let it become sad. The children would see her again if the head of this building continued to be here.

Mao smiled slightly, but her lips didn't reach her eyes this time. Casting her bright hues around the now [empty room,](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/552605816783087157/) finding the boxes crammed with whatever she could put in them. There was just a little time to fix them into proper [boxes ](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/552605816783087149/)at this point. _I can figure it out during the weekend._

The old [room](https://i.quotev.com/ihfr5vv4mmra.jpg) was once rather decent enough to call it a proper bedroom. In fact, if not for the name of this building people might assume she lived her as his daughter. 

Her bed was once covered in silver and white satin, brown pillows behind, and silver ones to match at the front. Then the base of the bed was brown, but strong even after years of using it. 

A small chair was to the right of her bed, it used to have matching pillows before she packed up. Along with many books in the bookcase beside it. Lastly, the strawberry blonde-haired woman had a white Chester on the other side with a high mirror, leaving the [dresser ](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/295830269272940271/)to sit at the right side of her door. Just beside the bookcase was the door to the [bathroom.](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/104356916339272722/)

In all. She had it all.

After one last look, Mao sighed to herself and left the room with the door closing behind her back. She was quick to walk down the long hallways in the mansion, the polished floor easily slippery if you didn't watch yourself. Cross had an office on the bottom floor, she was on the second. Around the corner, she went downstairs only to notice the teachers running around.

_Someone must be early, don't they know how rude it is to be too early?_

Mao rolled her eyes, knocking on the wide doors in front of her before going inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing here to say, but this is updated now. I will post five or three chapters each day.


	8. Meeting the parent/Meeting the miracle worker.

_The cure for **boredom** is curiosity,_

_There is no **cure** for curiosity._

* * *

" Ah, the girl of the hour."

The headmaster greeted the woman with a warm smile - Directing her right to the armchair next to the young man in the room. "Have a seat dear." He ordered kindly, his hand pushing his glasses up his nose.

"Uh-"

Moa managed a slight squeak. Her mouth opened to say something and then closed. He was **_early_** , after all. But she made an effort to smile nervously and nod her head in thanks. Her green dress swaying behind her gently as she made her way around the chair to sit down.

Then, her eyes slowly slanted in the direction of the stares burning her back - Or shoulder as it were. A man with wine-colored eyes gave her the once over, the soft curls framing his face should have made him girly and it did. But not in a way that she could say was ugly or unflattering for him, in fact, it proved to give him more or less a more delicate look. 

[Kaname ](https://64.media.tumblr.com/23cbce2034cc0bec56a58833e3e00c82/tumblr_ndvdxvgisy1smxh7ao1_250.gif)merely rose a delicate eyebrow in her direction, his lips thinned at the interruption, and from the look of it, he was judging her by her entrance.

It wasn't really the same. For a moment the great gang lord found himself shocked, Yuki bombed with praise over her play pal and this was her? He found himself in disbelief, not disapproval. For a moment he turned back to the man in question his hand gently curled over his chin in thought. Sliding his eyes in another direction, looking thoughtful.

 _How did she manage to befriend her?_ By no means is his sister mean, but she was... A little too much. Constantly hyper even. It still didn't make him see how anyone could handle his sister all day.


End file.
